and now I will have you
by Kono Noshimuri
Summary: When Kono goes missing the team go all kinds of crazy to find her...who phoned Adam and is he right? Does Adam not deserve Kono? Who has her and will the guys find her?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- missing **

Adam rushed into HQ, his brow creased in worry and his eyes tired. He ran straight to chins office, inviting himself in. Chin looked up and the intruder surprised to see Adam standing before him, his dishevelled look making Chin feel uneasy.

"I was going to call you...ask you where Kono was" Chin commented, the uneasy feeling settling in his stomach as he glanced around the offices noticing Kono wasn't present.

"I don't know where she is that's why I'm here, I got a call this morning from an unknown number telling me I didn't deserve her and he would look after her! Chin someone had Kono" Adam said with a thick voice, concern written across his face.

Chins eyes went wide at what Adam was telling him, the uneasy feeling spreading as he rose from his desk, brushing past Adam to the smart table, waving to Steve and Danny to join him.

"Chin what are you doing?" Adam asked hurriedly as he joined the team.

"Chin what's going on!" Steve asked.

"Kono's missing" chin rushed out as he grabbed Adams phone from him and started doing something on the computer.

"Adam?" Danny questioned as he looked to the worried man for more answers.

"I got a call from someone and they said they had her and I didn't deserve her..." Adam explained with tears in his eyes as he rubbed his face.

"Adam will find her" Danny tried to reassure.

"It came from a burner" chin mumbled dejectedly as he handed Adam his phone back.

"Was Kono with you last night Adam?" Steve asked as he jumped into boss mode.

"No we had a fight and she left to go to hers" Adam said sadly. "This is my fault I shouldn't have brought up marriage or I should have stopped her leaving" Adam sighed.

"What did you say to her to make her leave?" Chin snapped at Adam.

"Chin mate" Danny tried to reason.

"No he upset her and made her leave!"chin argued before slamming a fist into the wall in frustration, knowing full well it was not Adams fault.

"He's right Danny, I know she doesn't want to marry me I shouldn't have tried pushing it." Adam said sadly his emotions getting the better of him as he composed himself.

"Sorry" Chin mumbled with apologetic eyes.

"We don't have time to blame anyone, we just have to focus on finding Kono. Adam has anything suspicious happened lately anything untoward that we need to know about?" Steve asked firmly.

Erm, I don't know...wait oh it's probably nothing but there was a black SUV that sat near the beach a few times we were there, I never saw anyone get out of it and it always seemed to leave when we left." Adam said worriedly.

"Okay that's good we keep an eye out for it if it returns, what days did you go to the beach?" Steve asked.

"Usually every Saturday morning" Adam said

"Okay so they knew every time you went and watched you, what about when Kono goes surfing on her own was there s pattern to when she went?" Steve asked.

"No whenever she had time" Adam sighed.

"Okay well. If she didn't go missing from yours she must have been caught either in her car, the beach or at her place but they wouldn't have known her car or house just from watching you on Saturdays, they must have Hung out at the beach regularly and Waite for her and followed her to her regular places" Steve concluded.

"How would they know she would be at the beach?" Danny asked.

"It might have been random?" Adam said.

"No if it was random surely Kono would have fought them off and besides they knew to ring you" chin pipped up from the corner.

"It must be someone she knows, someone who would know she surfs and potentially someone she would trust so they would get one over on her" Steve summed up.

"What do we do to catch them?" Adam asked in concern as he became agitated.

"Will head over to her place see if her cars there or not, search the place and see if any things missing or if they left clues" Steve instructed as they left for Kono's house.

The guys arrived at Kono's house in ten minutes, breaking every speed limits in place. When they arrived they found her car sitting in the driveway neatly parked as normal, no indication that she had been taken from it in surprise. That at least meant the chance of it being someone she knew more likely therefore a smaller pool of people to look for. Although Steve had not been happy to have Adam running around armed with them purely for his own safety he knew the man wouldn't listen and he would rather him run with them than on his own. Danny and Steve took the front entrance whilst Adam and chin went round the back. The four men cleared each room of her small apartment and stood in a group in the main living area. It concerned them that a picture of Kono and chin was smashed on the floor, along with a lamp and vase. The dinning table chairs were scattered on the floor and the fruit bowl lay be at the table.

Adam looked round the small space in fear, concern building more and more. Chin was equally as worried, the uneasy feeling he felt earlier consuming his very being. He grabbed some gloves and lifted the picture of he and Kono a lump catching in his throat as he looked at Kono's picture.

"Guys I got blood" Danny said regretfully having not wanted to find any if it was Kono's.

Danny picked up shards of glass from the lamp, specks of blood on them as well as a small pool of blood on the floor.

"Oh my god" Adam cried as fear filled him once again.

"Guys it might not be Kono's" Steve said although he wasn't convinced, he had a feeling it belonged to Kono since if Kono had hurt the other guy he would have been dead on the floor...or at least there would be more blood.

"Get a sample and get it to fong!" Chin snapped at Danny his worry growing more.

"Adam is there anything missing?" Steve asked as he tried to get Adam to focus.

"Erm I don't know" Adam drawled out in confusion.

"Adam get it together! Take a look around is there anything out of place? Chin look as well you both no this place better than me and Danny " Steve snapped at his colleagues.

Adam and chin moved around the space slowly taking in everything around them, trying to find anything out of place. Her living room appeared in tact aside from the smashed picture or lamp. Chin moved around the kitchen and agin apart from the table it seemed fine. Adam walked slowly into the bedroom, trying not to touch anything as per Steve's instructions. He looked at the bed, the soft cream covers and blue blanket that matched the blue walls. Kono was adamant it me blue just like her first love...the sea. Adam remembered the last time he stayed in the bed. It was three nights ago when Kono finished work late and they went to hers because it was closer. They hadn't had sex, instead they had simply enjoyed the company of the other. Adam realised he didn't need to be married to be happy, sometimes the simple things were better. He closed his eyes as tears threatened to fall before opening them and focusing on the job at hand. He walked further into the room and noted the covers were pulled back on her side and her pyjamas were not folded in her pillow. He noticed the bedside light was on and a picture of the two of them lay crumpled on the floor. Would she really scrunch it up? He thought as he turned and walked back out, looking to the bathroom. He peered in to the small space and saw the window was ajar. She always left it open after a shower to let the steam out. The shower was wet with water droplets confirming his thoughts. Her bra and panties lay on the floor along with the clothes she had worn. Adam turned and went back to the living room where CSU had arrived as well as Fong.

"Anything?" Chin asked.

"It's not much but she had a shower and left the window open , a possible way he entered...her clothes she wore are on the bathroom floor and her pyjamas aren't folded on her pillow so I would guess she is in her pyjamas." Adam rambled. "It's probably not remotely helpful..."

"No it's good we no what she is likely wearing if she's seen, do you know what pyjamas?" Steve questioned knowing it was unlikely.

"Erm, the last ones she wore here were black checked shorts and black vest that was on Wednesday so there's a chance she was still wearing them ones." Adam informed.

"Okay great, can we get CSU to check. The bathroom window for entrance, look for finger prints." Steve instructed.

"There's more" Adam began. "There's a picture of me and Kono crumpled on the floor of the bedroom, I don't recognise the photos but I don't think she would screw it up could he have done it?" Adam questioned.

"Possibly let's take it for evidence." Danny pipped up.

Adam stood uncomfortably in the middle of the room his mind racing with memories of Kono. All Adam wanted was to go back in time and stop her from leaving. He looks to Chin who now stood by his side, there faces mirroring each other's.

"Guys will find her" Danny reassured.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Steve sighed as he sat back in his chair rubbing his hands over his face in disbelief as he out the phone down. Fong had called him letting him now the blood found in Kono's apartment did belong to her. The fact there was not a large amount of blood gave some hope that Kono was still out there fighting but even so she was hurt and that did not sit well with Steve. After scanning her apartment in further detail they had concluded that there was actually little struggle. It appeared as though Kono had been dragged from her bedroom fighting and knocking down various chairs before being pulled to the living room where the lamp was smashed hopefully by Kono in shear fight before the picture was smashed over her head. That's what Steve hoped, at least a picture frame to the head would cause less damage than the lamp. CSU had retrieved evidence of ketamine in the carpet and on the glass. It was likely Kono was drugged and the injection squirted on the floor before the attacker got it into Kono. Fong had informed Steve that no finger prints were found on the window of the bathroom or the surrounding area making it harder to name their suspect. Steve felt exhausted but he would not stop until his Ohana was complete again. He stood wearily from his chair and walked out to the main area calling for Danny and chin to join him. Adam had gone home to rest under chins instructions and Kono's mum Leia had gone to Adams to ensure he stayed out for now and to support each other.

"What did Fong say?" Danny asked as he joined Steve , Chin still in his office on the phone.

"No fingerprints were found and the blood was Kono's...ketamine residue was also found" Steve informed sadly.

"Shit so if she was drugged she wouldn't be able to fight" Danny uttered to himself.

Chin walked out and joined the guys his expression serious and worry remained written in his face.

"That was The crime lap, they found tire tracks near Kono's house which they linked to a SUV that matches what Adam said. " chin informed.

"Okay I think we need to ask the neighbours see if they saw or heard anything" Steve said as he ushered Danny and chin out of HQ.

Danny and Steve had exhausted nearly all the neighbours close to Kono, they were about to give up on the little info they received when Chin cam running over.

"Guys Mrs Lax has something." Chin called as they headed to the house.

The guys stood in Mrs Lax front from waiting for her as she emerged from the kitchen carrying a distinct bunch of flowers.

"These were dropped of at Kono's yesterday but she wasn't home so I took them in for her. It's not the first time in the past few months that she has revived flowers and I've seen the flower shop van pull up frequently. Te here very unusual ." Mrs Lax explained.

"Brilliant" Steve said as he grabbed his gloves and took the flowers.

"I do hope you find Kono soon, she is a lovely girl always here to help me, she often pops in for a cup of tea on a Saturday morning after her surf...I haven't got many family members anymore." The Asian women said sadly.

"We will do everything we can to find her, when we do I will be sure to tell her she owes you tea". Steve said trying to cheer the woman up.

"Adam you need to eat something" Leia urged.

"I'm not hungry honestly" Adam mumbled tiredly.

Leia sighed, she didn't know how to help Adam except fuss after him. It kept her mind off the fact her baby girl was missing. She knew Adam was blaming himself for Kono's disappearance. She had grown to love Adam and didn't want him blaming himself.

"Adam this is not your fault and you need to stop wallowing in guilt! Kono is the most stubborn person I have ever met something which you follow closely, she is out there fighting and you need to get up eat something and get some rest ready for when the guys bring her home.!" Leia snapped hoping to get through to him.

Adam looked to Leia stunned at her words. It had taken him by surprise but it was weirdly comforting. He had never had a mother to tell him what to do and his father was work orientated. Now that his family were all gone he really had no one other than Kono, but in that moment he realised Leia was his family too.

"Okay" Adam said softly as he sat with Leia at the dinning table.

Back at HQ the guys studied the bouquet of flowers, intrigued by the unusual flowers. Chin felt uneasy as he observed the flowers his mind working on overdrive as he examined them.

"Blue Dendrobiums" chin commented as he squinted at the flowers.

"Huh?" Danny muttered.

"That's what there called, Dendrobiums, they get dyed this colour, they were always Kono's favourite when we went round the flower markets. The blue reminded her of the sea. I remember her having them in her hair after a surf completion." Chin mumbled as his mind whirred. "They were always hard to find, only one place on the island does them, the Hali flower market on the north shore." Chin confirmed.

"Who else would know they were her favourite?" Danny asked Chin.

"I don't know, me and Malia would take her to get them but I don't know that she ever went with anyone else. She was to young to drive at the time so that's why we took her" chin explained.

"Well if she wore then during surf comps then whoever has her could be someone from her surfing days" Steve decided.

"That seems very likely, someone she might trust, someone who knows her well enough to know she would be at the beach and someone who could sneak up on her and not alarm her" Danny confirmed.

"J...jake? No jack...jack...Jackson!" Chin exclaimed suddenly.

"Who's Jackson?" Steve asked intrigued.

"He's the guy who worked at the flower shop. He was a little older than Kono and he grew to remember he name. He would take her to pick her bunch of flowers...he was very friendly." Chin said.

"You think he could be behind this?" Steve asked.

"It's a possibility I guess it's the only other person that would no the flowers, but I don't know his last name or if he even works there anymore." Chin sighed.

"Danny, you come with me to the flower shop see if this Jackson still works there, Chin see if he has a record" Steve instructed as he and Danny left.

At the flower shop Steve and Danny were assaulted with the scents of a variety of flowers. Danny scrunched up his face in annoyance at being thrusted into the flower fused zone but it was for Kono so he suffered the sneezing.

"Sir, five 0, were looking for someone called Jackson he worked here about ten years ago?" Steve questioned.

"Oh well we have a Jackson Jacobs working here, could be your man, is there a problem?" The manager asked.

"No just following through with some information, if you could point him out please" Steve asked.

"Yes of course, he's over there watering the plants" the manager said as he pointed to a tall tanned man.

"Thank you" Steve said as he and Danny approached Jackson.

"Jackson Jacobs?" Danny asked.

"Yes" Jackson said with a odd smile.

Danny frowned at the guys grin before continuing. "Commander mcggarett and detective Williams, five 0, we need to ask you a few questions." Danny informed as they led him to the emanates office.

"I don't understand what this is about?" Jackson asked as he sat opposite the two men.

"Can you tell us where you were last night at 12am?" Steve asked.

"I stayed late here, we got a new shipment of flowers in and I had to have them out ready for today" Jackson replied easily.

"Can anyone confirm that?" Danny asked.

"I left with a colleague at about one and he dropped me straight home" Jackson continued.

"His name?"Steve asked dryly.

"Ben masters" Jackson replied.

"Thank you, one more question what's the most unusual flower you sell here?" Danny asked.

"Defiantly the Dendrobiums...blue like the sea" Jackson smiled.

Steve and Danny both smirked before departing.

Steve and Danny stepped back to the entrance of the shop just as chin called.

"What did you find?" Steve asked.

"Nothing major but he was done for shop lifting and theft of petrol along with a Ben masters" Chin informed.

"We just spoke to Jackson he said he stayed late here on the night Kono disappeared, CCTV footage is conveniently down but the manager confirmed he left Jackson here, along with a friend Ben masters." Steve said.

"You think there in on it together?" Chin asked.

"I don't know we can't prove anything but I don't like the guy" Steve added.

"I've got to go Chin Ben has just emerged" Steve said before hanging up the phone.

"Ben masters?" Danny asked as he approached the guy.

"Yes can I help you?" Ben asked pleasantly.

"Did you stay late here last night with Jackson Jacobs?" Danny asked.

"Yes we had to lay out the new flowers" Ben confirmed.

"What time did you leave?" Danny asked as he noticed Jackson appear and hover by a shelf.

"Around half twelve or one maybe" Ben said.

"Did you take Jackson home?" Steve asked.

Ben appeared to think for a moment as Jackson glared at him. The pause didn't go missed by Steve or Danny and they both caught Jackson turning around hurriedly.

"Yes I did" Ben finally said.

"What's his address?" Danny asked.

"I erm I don't know he gave directions" Ben stuttered.

"Your friends aren't you, you've never been there before?" Steve questioned.

"Well no were not really social friends just work" Ben mumbled.

"Oh...do you remember what the house looked like?" Danny asked.

"Erm no blue maybe I don't know" Ben said nervously

"Thank you Ben" Danny smiled before he and Steve left.

Danny and Steve returned to HQ and joined Chin.

"Did you arrest him?" Chin asked.

"There's not enough evidence Chin" Steve said sadly.

"It can't be a coincidence that he named the weird flowers" Danny said.

"I agree and he seems very suspicious but we can't arrest him with what we have." Steve explained.

"Have we got an address for him" Danny asked Chin.

"Yes but I went there and spoke to a neighbour who said he hadn't seen him there in about a week." Chin said. "Look this guys was odd all those years ago, and he seems odder now I don't like this Steve and if he has Kono somewhere we have to find her." Chin begged.

"You two go to his house get CSU there and search the place top to bottom, I'm going to go back to the flower shop and follow him see where he's been going" Steve instructed.

"Don't we need a warrant?" Danny called.

"This is Kono I don't care about a warrant right now" Steve replied as they split.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Kono struggled helplessly against her restraints her head was pounding from what she assume was a hit but she couldn't remember. She had no idea where she was, she couldn't remember anything it was all hazy. He wrist hurt from where she pulled at the tighs, digging into her skin and cutting her. Her legs were tied at the end of the bed frame one at either corner. Her position added to her discomfort as she realised she was dressed only in her underwear. Fear posed her being as she tried desperately to put the pieces together. She didn't recognise the surrounding, the four cold grey walls and one small window covered with planks of wood, a small gap allowing limited light in. She looked back to the wall in front of her, three shades of blue were painted in samples in the wall each with the name underneath. Her eyes pricked with tears at her predicament. What the hell had happened?

Jackson sat in a plush black chair in the corner of the room, lounging in it as he woke from his short nap. He looked over a grinned at his prized possession. She writhed around on the bed trying to escape her moans of frustration mumbled by her still drug induced state. Jackson smiled happily as he stood up slowly, walking over to the bed where she lay, her body on display for him to admire. But what was that...a tear?

"Don't cry princess" Jackson smirked.

Kono's eyes snapped open not caring about fighting the tears as she heard a gravelly voice. She jumped at the sigh of a man towering over her, his sleepy smirk making her skin crawl as he looked at her body. She tried to do anything to cover herself but her restraints prevented her from doing so.

"Who are you!?" Kono croaked out, her head spinning and her eye sight blurry. She decide she must have been drugged.

Jackson fisted his hands, and took a deep breath. How could she not know me. He thought as he replaced his frown with a smile.

"It's me Kono, Jackson from Hali flower shop...you should no that Kono you visited me nearly every week." Jackson explained.

Kono's mind raced as she desperately tried to recall her memories. Flower shop...Jackson...Hali? Flowers...the flowers. Her mind was racing at a million miles an hour.

"Y..you Sen.t m...e the flow...ers" Kono stated as she remembered receiving four bouquets of her favourite flower.

"Of course I did princess" Jackson smirked.

His term princess made her feel sick as she took in his face, trying to remember him. His eyes seemed familiar, they were dull and grey and the left had a scar underneath it. Surfing the flowers she thought. She made chin buy her flowers every week for her surfing competition. She would wear them in her hair. Jackson he worked there. She began to put the pieces together, but she couldn't remember for the life of her what her most recent memories were. She looked to her right as if searching for a familiar face, but instead she noticed the Dendrobiums sitting on a side table. They were the flowers.

"Did you have a good sleep? I know it's not fair that I tigh you up, but I need to make sure you stay here, at least until you learn this is your new home. I will look after you Kono. That's what I've always wanted to do but you led me on. You kept coming to see me and you would flirt with me but then you bust your knee, and I sent you flowers Kono and I tried to call you because you gave the shop your number but you never answered me Kono. So I decide to come get you." Jackson explained.

"Why?" Kono sobbed gently.

"I saw your task force on the news and I was so proud of you for picking your life back up so I drove to the beach you always surfed at and I saw you but you were with that Japanese man and you let him touch you and kiss you and that's not fair on me Kono because your meant to be with me." He sneered.

"Who do you think you are...your crazy!" Kono tried to scream but her throat was dry and hoarse.

"That's not very nice Kono...here have some water." Jackson encouraged as he tipped the water into Kono's mouth.

She resisted at first but her throat was screaming for liquid. She drank greedily and the cool water ran down her throat. She hoped it wasn't laced with drugs she couldn't bare not knowing what was going on.

"Are you hungry?" Jackson asked.

"No" Kono mumbled.

"That's okay, you'll tell me when your hungry." Jackson sighed.

Kono lay there fighting the tears. She wanted chin or her mum...her team...Adam! Her Adam...she argued with him she screamed at him he must hate her. She thought as tears streamed down her face.

"I'm going to get you some food Kono, it will make you feel better" Jackson said as he kissed her temple and walked out.

Kono sobbed harder fighting against the restraints once again. She wanted to scream but she knew it would get her no where. She hoped Adam would forgive her. She thought about what happened. She remembered walking out the house, she had shouted at him for pushing marriage on to her. She wished desperate she had said yes. Not just because she would most likely be safe, but she didn't want to die and have never made Adam her husband. She loved him so much and she just wanted him to save her. She sighed and looked at the blue paint her brow furrowing. She fidgeted uncomfortably as she noticed her need to pee. Her predicament not helped by her spread legs.

"Here you go princess" Jackson said as he re appeared placing a sandwich next to her.

"How do you expect me to eat you idiot I'm tied up!" Kono snapped angrily.

Jackson counted to ten trying to control himself. He didn't want to get angry at her, she just had to get used to her new environment.

"I'll feed you princess" he said calmly as he pushed the food into her mouth.

She didn't want to eat but she needed strength if she stood any chance of fighting him. She ate quickly no realising how hungry she had been. When she had finished she turned to him.

"I have to go to the bathroom" she mumbled.

Jackson sighed but untied her wrists, quickly tying them round her front. She wa now able to sit up and she waited desperately for him to untie her legs. She contemplated using the opportunity to kick him but knew she would end up wetting herself and if she failed she would be stuck in wet clothing. He untied her legs and grabbed her roughly. She hobbled uncomfortably to the small bathroom outside her room.

"Be quick princess" he muttered as he shoved her in there.

She hurriedly and awkwardly pulled her underwear down and sat on the toilet sighing as she relived herself. She noticed there were no window so no chance of escape. She finished up and washed her hands. Jackson heard the toilet flush and opened the door. Kono took the opportunity and attempted to head but him and make a run for it but he was stronger and she was weak from the lack of food. He caught her in his arms and held her unnecessarily close dragging her to the bedroom and trying her back up.

"Please let me go!" Kono sobbed.

"Kono your making me angry princess" Jackson leered as he hovered over her body.

Kono swallowed nervously petrified of something else happening to her. She closed her mouth, deciding it was best to save her strength until a better opportunity. Her team would no she was ,missing she just had to hang on until they found her.

"You no I had a hard time shaking of my tail as I drove here. One of your friends was following 's okay I got rid of him."

"What did you do" konos asked scared.

"Don't worry my princess...now tell me what shade of blue do you like best...I know you love blue princess" Jackson grinned as he ran his hands down Kono's body making her squirm.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Chin and Danny stared in horror at the photos sent over from CSU. Each photo contained Kono in them, at the beach, her house, work, they couldn't believe how many photos there were. Each one framed her face and body in a beautiful still, however the knowledge that Jackson had taken these photos for some kind of sick pleasure made Chins skin crawl. What was even worse was the pictures taken of Kono when she was around fourteen. The pictures ranged from a bright eyed fourteen year old Kono to a mature seventeen year old Kono. There was then a gap until recently, pictures of a twenty seven six year old Kono.

"We have to get this sick bastard Danny" chin gritted through his teeth.

"I know, trust me I want to get him just us much as you." Danny said.

"How did I not notice this bastard all those years ago...how could I let him hurt her?" Chin sighed regretfully.

"Chin, this is no ones fault other than that slimy bastard" Danny stated.

As chin and Danny analysed the rest of the photos looking for any clues Steve came through the doors.

"The creepy sleaze ball never showed up to work today!" Steve exclaimed. "He's out there and he has Kono...he knows we're on to him, he disappeared when I tailed him yesterday..ahhhhH!" Steve cried in frustration.

"He must have slipped up somewhere, there had to be something to lead us to wherever he is keeping Kono" chin said desperately.

The doors to HQ swung open, the creak alerting the guys to governor dennings presence.

"Commander, have we got anymore information on the whereabouts of officer kalakaua?" Dennings asked.

"Sir we know that Jackson Jacobs has her, we discovered pictures of her starting from her surfing days until now, it seems we're dealing with a stalker. Before discovering the pictures we questioned him at his place of work. He tried to blend back into society but he never showed at work today and hasn't returned home." Steve informed.

"This is one of our own commander, I give you full immunity on this one, do whatever it takes to find her" Dennings explained before leaving the guys once again.

Chin turned back to the screen to examine the pictures again.

"These pictures don't reveal anything more than this bastard has some deep infatuation with my baby cousin and now we can't find her" Chin sighed sadly.

"Chin HPD are going over his house once again, his work locker and Kono's house, something will arise." Steve reassured despite the worrying feeling.

At that moment the doors opened once again, this time Duke fled through the doors a pained expression across his face.

Kono refused to cry, instead excepting hit after hit as Jackson used her as a punching bag. Her face was bruised and battered, marking her tanned skin that now appeared ghostly pale save for the purple bruising. Her head wound had re-opened and blood poured from the gash at a worrying pace. Her frail and weak body no longer wanted to fight. She gasped in pain as Jackson kicked her harshly, winding her and leaving her fighting to breath. She curled her legs into her chest trying to protect herself from another blow.

Jackson toward over Kono his face conveying worry as he rubbed his tired eyes. He knelt down next to Kono and brushed her hair out of her face, her eyes filled with unshed tears. He hadn't wanted to hurt her, but she kept arguing with him. She would fight against him everything he took her to the bathroom or tried to feed her. Her words had become spiteful and harsh but he couldn't fathom why she would be so dust respectful to him. He loved her after all, he just wanted her to love him. He was adamant that she did...after all she had visited him at his work for years, her young youthful face, her hair salty from the waves. He contained a moan as he thought of a young Kono. He looked at her face now, she was still stunningly beautiful as she was all his. He hoped she would understand that soon.

"Oh princess...you see what you made me do" Jackson sighed as he brushed her hair back in a repeated motion.

"Please leave me alone...let me go" Kono begged tiredly.

"But your mine now, we can be happy if you would stop fighting me" Jackson said with an every softness to his voice a stark contrast from ten minutes ago.

"I don't want to be with you...I don't love you I don't even know you!" Kono cried weakly.

Jackson gritted his teeth grabbed Kono's hair, yanking her up. Her body so weak she could barely stand. She forced her legs to work as she stumbled across the room. Jackson led her out of the bedroom and past the bathroom. She had never been anywhere else in the old house. She took the opportunity to survey her surroundings. She knew the house must be abandoned considering the blocked windows and if she was honest it looked like it was falling down. She was dragged through a small living area and kitchen before Jackson opened a small door. There was no visible light but Jackson headed down anyway, pulling Kono down a staircase and throwing her to the cold concrete floor. Once again a small window the size of an air vent with wood covering it let a small amount of light though.

"This is your punishment. I don't like to do this to you Kono but your misbehaving" jack sons sneered.

Kono kept her mouth shut, she didn't think her body could bare another beating. She closed her eyes and curled herself up in a corner, the cold concrete floor making her shiver uncontrollably.

Jackson walked slowly back up the rickety staircase, taking a moment to look back at a fragile Kono, the limited light highlighting her body slightly, the rest if the basement engrossed in darkness. Jackson grinned and shut the the door, locking it and heading to the front room. He took out his phone and dialled a number.

"Did you do it?" He asked the person on the end of the line.

"All sorted"

The doors of HQ opened sharply banging against the wall as they were flung open. Duke raced through the doors staring at the team with concern and shock.

"Adam Noshimuri was just found on waioma street with a stab wound, he's in surgery right now!" Duke informed worriedly as the three shocked faces ran out of HQ.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Chin,Steve and Danny marched the halls of the corridor waiting for a doctor to tell them what was going on. There stress levels had reached a new high, and their frustration was mounting. Kono had been missing for two days and now Adam was hurt. They had to see Adam and get a description of who hurt him. Leia kalakaua had also joined them, the older Asian women's face displayed false confidence a sign she was trying to be optimistic and remain hopeful both of Kono's safety and Adams. The bags under her eyes and the clicking of knuckles gave her fear away however. Chin knew him auntie well and he knew she was growing in concern.

"The nurse said they were optimistic for Adam." Chin stated to no one in particular.

The others nodded their heads silently, not looking at each other for fear of exposing what they really though. Things may be optimistic for Adam, but for Kono time was running out if it hadn't already.

The group were brought out of their thoughts when a doctor emerged from behind the doors, his expression giving nothing away.

"How is he, can we see him?" Leia said worryingly and suddenly her composure cracking in favour of concern for her potential son in law.

"Hi I'm doctor Watson" the tall man began a warm and comforting smile brightening his face and relaxing nearly everyone in the room. Steve was not a fan of the soft and gentle approach, he would rather the doctor just spit it out. "Im pleased to say Adam is doing well, the stab wound missed all vital organs however he did lose a lot of blood in the time he was left lying their so for that matter we did have to give him more blood to replace that he lost. He responded well to that and there were no complications during surgery. He is currently in room 202 and should come around shortly." Dr Watson informed.

"Can we see him?" Steve asked gravelly.

"Yes but not for to long he needs to rest, but I understand you will need to ask some questions, I'm very sorry to hear about Kono kalakaua I hope she is found safely." Dr Watson spoke before walking off.

The guys plus Leia sat in Adams room. They had been there for half an hour and he was still asleep. They couldn't wake him or speed up his process but Steve still contemplated it. He was concerned for Adam, but at least he was now safe. Kono however was still out there probably thinking everyone had given up.

"Water" Adam said groggily as he tried to sit up, his eyes fluttering as he fought to keep them open.

Chin jumped from his perch and helped Adam drink some water before Leia stepped in to fluff the pillows and ensure Adam was comfortable.

"Adam, oh Adam how are you feeling?" Leia asked in a motherly tone.

"Like I was stabbed" Adam replied with a lightness as he smiled at Leia which in turn helped her relax a little.

"It's good to have you back" Danny said as he patted Adams leg.

Steve stood cross armed near the end of the bed, hating to push Adam after he had just woken up, but Adam would want Kono to be found.

"I hate to skip straight to formalities Adam but there's ever reason to believe this attack is related to Kono's kidnapping, I need to know everything you can remember, who attached you what they looked like?" Steve asked desperately.

"I got a call from HPD asking me to meet them at Kono's to double check the place for anything that may be missing or anything abnormal. I didn't stay long since there was little to find except for some pictures being moved. I needed to grab some things from the store so I drove there from Kono's and parked on waioma street and when I returned to the car I saw someone approach me head on and before I knew it they had stabbed me. They wore a hoodie but I'm pretty sure they had black hair with some grey, average height and they definitely wore a green polo shirt. I think it had a logo but I'm not sure what. They also had a scar under their left eye." Adam explained in impressive detail.

Steve and Danny stood in shock as they looked towards each other their minds racing frantically.

"What do you know who it was?" Chin asked.

"Yes, that description matches the manager at Hali flower shop we spoke to him before speaking to Jackson" Steve explained.

"You think there in this together?" Chin asked.

"I think the manager is doing Jackson's dirty work whilst Jackson hold Kono hostage" Steve said decisively before running out the hospital with Danny and chin hot on his tail.

Kono whimpered in the corner of the freezing cold basement. Her whole body was in so much pain she couldn't comprehend it. She still wore her underwear that was stained with blood from the various hits she had received. Her panties were also damp after she failed to make it to the pot Jackson had left as a toilet. Her body was so weak she had not been able to pull herself quick enough. At first she was embarrassed but now she didn't care, she didn't even care if she died she almost hoped she would and it would hurry up.

"How's my princess this morning?" Jackson asked as he walked slowly down the stairs towards Kono.

"Fuck you!" Kono tried to say but her sore jaw prevailed her to speak properly without causing pain.

"Oh when will you learn that it is not nice to speak to me like that princess?" Jackson asked as he knelt next to Kono and ran a finger down her body.

Kono flinched and tried to move away but Jackson held her tight, his death like grip causing pain to shoot across her body. She moaned in pain as he gripped her arm with one hand and continued to trace circles across her pale and broken skin. She had no strength to fight him anymore and didn't want to injure any more pain but when his finger ran over her panties she began to squirm frantically, the fear of impending rape making her feel sick.

"Did you have an accident?" Jackson asked harshly as if discipline a small child.

Kono froze and tried to cross her legs. "Leave me alone" she sobbed in defeat.

"Your a grown women Kono, you no where the toilet is...I'll have to punish you if your going to behave like an animal" Jackson whispered eerily.

"That's not a fucking toilet and your treating me like and animal what do you fucking expect!" Kono exclaimed with as much strength as she could muster. She knew instantly that it was a mistake to say anything.

Jackson knelt back on his heels and eyed Kono, the torch he had brought down with him illuminated his psyco face. He brought his calloused right hand up above his head before bringing in down forcefully and colliding it with Kono's face.

Kono moaned in pain before coughing out the blood that had formed in her mouth. Her body convulsing in agony as she crawled as far from Jackson as possible. He stood and walked away slowly, walking up the stairs and stopping at the top like he always does.

"I don't want to hurt you princess but you need to learn to behave I want to make you mine and I will soon enough but I can't have you fighting it." Jackson commented before leaving and locking the door once again.

Chin, Steve and Danny stormed the flower shop, by passing confused shoppers and staff members and inviting themselves into the managers office.

"Ivan price your under arrest for assault and assisted kidnapping" Steve spat as he dragged the man from his perch, cuffing his hands and stoping him in the middle of the room.

Chin waited for Steve to hold Ivan in place before he punched him hard, splitting his lip and knocking him over. Steve grabbed him back up and hauled his arse out of the shop.

Steve stood in interrogation whilst Ivan sat cuffed to a chair. Steve paced the room his fists balled as he decided what to say.

"I don't think you want to be locked up Ivan but you will be if you don't start talking" Steve said harshly.

The man stayed quiet.

"The man you stabbed last night was able to give an accurate description of you so we have you for assault but I don't believe you did it for know reason. I think someone ordered you to attack him for a fee maybe, and if you tell us who then maybe we can reduce your sentence." Steve explained.

The man remained silent but changed his eye contact and shuffle din his seat.

"Damn it!" Steve snapped as he slammed his hand on a nearby table.

At that moment Danny walked into interrogation and spoke quietly to Steve. Steve left the room and Danny took over.

"You have a family Ivan. Two kids...boy and a girl. You also have a grandchild. I know I wouldn't want to be locked out and missing out on my kids life so I'm going to assume you don't either. If you tell us the truth you will get to see your grandchild grow up if you don't I will ensure you spend as long in prison as I can possible achieve and I will make sure you go to the worst prison possible." Danny said with a cunning smirk.

Ivan shifted nervously, is fearful eyes telling Danny that he was not the leader of this whole fiasco but the idiot who saw dollar signs.

"I was told to get rid of the boyfriend" Ivan mumbled.

"By who?" Danny asked.

Ivan paused for a moment before answering. "Jackson Jacobs"

"Has he got Kono kalakaua?" Danny snapped desperately.

"Yes" Ivan replied.

"Where is he holding her?" Danny asked harshly.

"I don't know" Ivan mumbled

Danny raised his hand and slapped Ivan's face hard.

"You no full well where he is holding her! Do not play me" Danny yelled.

"He told me she wanted to go with him and wanted her boyfriend dealt with, I knew it was bull but he offered me ten grand to get rid if him so I did it. When I asked where he was he just said it was some abandoned property on the north shore I don't no where!" Ivan said desperately.

Danny sighed in frustration...he needed an address. "If I find out you have an address I will kill you" Danny said harshly before turning to leave.

"Wait" Ivan called.

"He took me there once...I think I remember"

"Go on..."

Jackson opened the basement door once more grinning at his prey as he headed down the stairs.

"Hey princess" he smiled creepily.

Kono didn't answer. She was so weak she just wanted to die, she couldn't bare the pain anymore. She wanted Adam she wished they hadn't fought, she wished she had told him how lucky she was to have him and how much she loved him. She didn't want him to hate her...she took a moment to close her eyes, promising to love him unconditionally if she survived this, she promised she would make him happy.

"I hope your ready for this because I've been wanting this since the moment I layer dryer in your face." Jackson sneered as he leaned over Kono, rolling her onto her back.

Her body shook from fear and the frozen temperature. She knew what was about to happen and her heart raced. She didn't know if she had the strength to fight him.

"Relax princess, you'll enjoy this" Jackson grinned cockily as he undid her bra.

Kono flinched and wriggled sobbing gently as her breasts were exposed.

"Ahh" Jackson grinned and he touched her.

He gripped her thighs hard before pulling her panties down. Her whole body exposed to his leering eyes. She sobbed harder as he touched her body, his grin never leaving his face.

Kono felt sick to her stomach at what was about to happen. She tried to remember being with Adam. She smiled inwardly as she thought of Adam. He was always so gentle and respectful, never pushing her into anything. He would tell her how beautiful she was and make her feel amazing. With Adam it was never just sex it was always more and she wanted her last time to be with him not with this sleazy guy. From somewhere deep within her weak and tired body she raised her legs and kicked with all her force.

Jackson was taken by surprise as he fell backwards. Kono scrambled to her feet just as Jackson grabbed her leg and pulled her back to the ground. She flailed her legs wildly, managing to kick Jackson in the face. He lunged towards her and she punched him hard. Her hand burning from the impact but the adrenaline coursing through her body allowed her to continue fighting. She managed to get to her feet but was backed into a corner. Anger built within her and she charged at Jackson, punching him and fighting with all her might. Jackson fought back but Kono's new found strength allowed her to catch him if guard. As he stumbled she ran for the door her weak legs shaking violently as she fell and stumbled her way to the door. The adrenaline was wearing off and she didn't think she wild make it out. She fell on the last step, pulling her shaking frame up and fumbling with the lock, crying profusely. Jackson laughed at her struggle and grabbed her from behind. Kono screamed and elbowed him in the face before biting his arm. Jackson yelped in pain and loosened his hold. Kono took the opportunity to push him hard so he stumbled down a few steps. She tried the door agin realising an additional inside lock was on it. She Yanked it open and blinked at the brightness from the kitchen. She could hear Jackson behind her as she ran desperate her legs buckling constantly meaning she was pushing herself up whilst running.

"KONO!" Chin called.

Kono cried harder as she heard chin, relief filling her body as she kept running, turning a corner and coming face to face with her team. She threw her tired naked body into Chins arms as he caught her. She coughed and cried and fought to catch her breath as she shook violently. Chin held her frozen body tight, taking his jacket and wrapping it around her body. She clung to him tightly like a small child.

Danny and Steve had continued towards Jackson who by now had grabbed a gun and was standing in front of Steve and Danny waiting to shoot.

"Drop the gun!" Danny yelled.

Jackson just smirked with a slimy grin keeping his gun raised his finger tapping at the trigger.

"Princess wants me" Jackson grinned.

"Drop the gun or we will shoot" Steve spat.

Jackson kept his grimy grin and went to pull the trigger.

Danny and Steve had kept a watchful eye on Jackson's finger. There skills winning as they both shot at Jackson before he pulled the trigger.

Jacksons body lay still on the floor blood pouring out of his chest.

"Danny, Steve?" Chin called out.

"He's dead" they said in unison.

Chin appeared from around the corner staring at the scene as he held Kono to his chest as she sobbed.

"He's dead cuz" chin whispered into her ear.

Kono turned her head slightly as she took in the scene gasping in relief then choking on sobs as she let chin carry her broken body away from the scene.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Kono woke in a hospital bed, four sets of eyes looking down at her. At first she was confused, and began to panic. She tried to sit up but her tired limbs wouldn't allow her, she fought and struggled fighting against herself as tears streamed down her face her breathing becoming erratic as she begged for someone to help her. Chin knew they would be kicked out if Kono became to panicked so he gently sat on the bed and took her into his arms as he tried to calm her.

"Shhhh cuz it's me Chin, shhhh your safe" he whispered in his zen tone into her ear.

"C...hin?" She asked her voice begging for confirmation.

"Yeah cuz it's me" he reassured gently.

Chin sat back and lay Kono back down gently, brushing her hair out her face. Leia sat on the other side of the bed holding Kono's bruised and battered face in her hands forcing Kono to make eye contact.

"Sweetheart your safe now, your in the hospital" Leia said softly her motherly tone relaxing Kono instantly.

"He's dead?" Kono asked weakly her voice that if a small terrified child.

"Yes darling he can't hurt you anymore" Leia reassured gently.

Kono nodded her head in understanding as she settled back into her bed her eyes still glassy with unshed tears. She closed her eyes as she concentrated on regulating her breathing once more. She felt embarrassed at how the guys had found her, naked and wet and bloody. She had worked so hard her whole life not to be seen as weak or vulnerable. Kono opened her eyes sharply as she thought of Adam.

"Where's Adam?" She asked before breaking down in hysterical tears fearing he had left her after there argument.

"Kono why are you a crying?" Leia asked worriedly.

"We Argued and now he's left me hasn't he?" She asked the vulnerability evident in her voice.

"Oh sweetheart" Leia said quietly as she tried to contain her own sob.

"Cuz we need to tell you something" chin said gently.

Kono looked to chin with doe eyes. "What?" She asked softly.

"Jackson had someone try to kill Adam" chin said as gently as possible. He new he was being blunt but Kono would want the truth.

"What!" She exclaimed causing searing pain in her chest as she stared in shock.

"Cuz calm down he's fine I promise you but he was stabbed and had to have surgery. The doctor said it was all successful and no vital organs were hit." Chin reassured as Kono began to calm.

"Where is he?" She asked desperately.

"He's in the hospital recovering he's just down the hall he knows your here sweetheart" chin explained.

"I want to see him"Kono begged.

"You can't right now you need to stay here and rest" chin said softly.

"I need to see him he needs to no I'm sorry" Kono began to cry.

"Ahhh officer kalakaua it's good to see you awake" Dr Watson greeted. He had taken over Kono's after care after a fellow college.

"I need to see Adam" Kono croaked

"If you promise to rest up then I will see about organising that for you. But back to you, how are you feeling?" Dr Watson asked.

"Erm fine...when can I see him" Kono asked again.

"Cuz" chin warned gently.

"You answer my questions I'll get Adam in here that sound okay?" Dr Watson asked.

Kono nodded her head and gave a weak smile.

"Okay now answer me truthfully how are you feeling?" He asked again.

"Weak and scared and I hurt" Kono admitted.

"Firstly it's normal to feel all those things, secondly can you tell me where you hurt most?" Dr Watson asked gently.

"My face...erm by cheats..." She began before crying gently. "It hurts everywhere" she sobbed.

"I will get your pain medication boosted up to help with that but you sustained serious bruising across your whole body including two broken ribs. You have a nasty cut to your head and various other small cuts across your body. You were severally dehydrated and the lack of food has led you to lose a lot of weight so we need to get your strength back up. " Dr Watson explained.

Kono sniffled tearfully. "Can I see Adam now" she asked.

Dr Watson smiled "yes I will go get him, would you like to see him alone?" Dr Watson asked.

"Yes please" Kono smiled.

Ten minutes later and the door to Kono's room opened and Adam walked in tentatively clearly still experiencing a little pain. Kono's face lit up at the sight of him before breaking down again her tiny body shaking with force.

"Baby" Adam said softly as he approached the bed climbing in gently beside Kono and holding her convulsing body in his arms.

"I...I...m so..sorr..y" Kono stuttered through her tears.

"Shhh forget it it doesn't matter baby I promise you it doesn't matter" Adam said gently as he stroked Kono's hair out her face.

"I l..o..love..you" she hiccuped.

"I love you too beautiful" Adam smiled.

"I..th..nought I ..was ..not going... To see you...a..gain"

Adams heart broke at Kono's tearful words. "Baby I'm right here okay I'm right here darling" Adam reassured.

"I'm sorry I said I wouldn't marry you I didn't mean it" Kono said after composing herself.

"I shouldn't have brought it up again" Adam said the sadness clear in his voice, he was so desperate to marry her but she didn't want that and he realised after this that he would rather have her as his girlfriend than not at all.

"No Adam I've been selfish. When I was in that basement he tried to rape me and I didn't want my last time to be with him I just wanted you. I can't live without you Adam." Kono said tearfully.

"What are you saying?" Adam asked softly.

"That I want a proposal if you Still want to marry me" Kono smiled with watery eyes.

Adam smiled brightly and kissed Kono's lips softly.

"I want to marry you Kono but I'm not proposing to you in s hospital bed" Adam grinned. "When I propose it will be specially I promise" I whispered sweetly into Kono's ear before pulling her snuggling into his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Adam and Kono were both recovering well from their injuries, Adam quicker than Kono which didn't sit well with her. She was stubborn and pushed herself to hard when she should be resting. Adams wound had healed nicely and so long as he did nothing to strenuous for another week he shouldn't have any problems. Kono had began to put some weight back on and was looking healthier but her bruising, cuts and broken ribs were the problem. The fact she was covered head to toe in bruising and wounds made her feel weak and in pain whenever she moved. The doctors had told her to rest and let Adam look after her but being so stubborn she wouldn't except that and continued to strain and push her body.

"Baby I told you to lie down" Adam sighed frustratedly as he walked past the kitchen and found Kono trying to make herself some food.

"I was hungry I am capable of cooking" Kono snapped back in annoyance.

Adam sighed as he watched her reach for cupboards pulling on her stitches that held together a Nasty cut on her stomach. He knew she was just frustrated so ignored her attitude.

"Please sit, I will cook" Adam said gently as he ushered her to a seat whisky he prepared her a sandwich.

Adam didn't miss the mumbles from Kono but once agin ignored it and focused on the food.

"Here" Adam said as he placed a sandwich in front of her.

Kono took the food and began eating not even thanking Adam. Adam began to clean the kitchen whilst Kono ate her lunchtime two of them in silence. As Adam turned he saw Kono stand from the chair, wincing in pain as she headed out the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Adam asked.

Kono rolled her eyes and gritted her teeth as she turned to him. "To the toilet...is that okay with you?" She snapped angrily.

"Let me help you hang on" Adam said as he quickly put the cleaner away.

"No i don't need you to help me to the toilet Adam" Kono said her temper rising.

"I can walk you there your still in pain and you always struggle with the buttons on your jeans because your hands are so hurt" Adam explain in frustration.

"Adam I spent three days locked up and two days in a basement where I had to use a pot to pee in or wet myself, I've had enough of embarrassing myself and not being able to do the simplest things, I do not need you to help me go to the toilet Adam I can do it on my own like I have for the last however many years" Kono cried angrily her voice rising.

Adam went to apologise but Kono walked off. He didn't want to embarrass her or make her feel useless but he knew even walking was painful and he just wanted to look after her. He left her to go to the bathroom by herself while he went to their bedroom. He just needed a minute to himself.

It didn't take long for Adam to hear Kono groaning in frustration as she fought the buttons on her jeans. It was such a simple thing but her hands were weak and shaky from the bruising where she had fought back and she would always make it worse struggling with the button rather than asking for help. Adam knew she would probably scream at him but he still wandered to the bathroom and opened the door quietly, poking his head in.

Kono sighed and looked up as she saw Adam looking in. She want to refuse help but she had to pee. She looked at him sheepishly hoping she wouldn't have to ask. She didn't. Adam walked in and undid her jeans, pulling them down her legs and leaving the bathroom once again.

When Kono was done she pulled her jeans back up, leaving the button and wandered towards the bedroom. She opened the door quietly and found Adam lying on his back his arm across his face. He looked like he was wiping away tears. Maybe tears of frustration rather than sadness. She felt guilty knowing she was being a bitch. She closed the door behind her and Adam looked up. Kono went and laid on the bed next to him keeping a distance between them assuming Adam wanted space from her.

The two lay in silence for a long time just being there if the other decided to talk. Adam eventually looked at Kono's jeans having noticed they were undone when she had stood before him. He leaned on his side and did them up before lying back down again in silence.

"Have I ruined any chance of you wanting to marry me?" Kono asked suddenly, the emotion clear in her voice as her voice cracked.

Adam felt his heart break. He was annoyed and frustrated and maybe a little angry with Kono but he loved her more than he had ever loved anyone before. The mer suggestion that he wouldn't want to marry her made his hear clench.

"I told you when I propose it will be special that hasn't changed" Adam answered simply.

"Oh" Kono said softly.

They lay in other silence once again there minds filled with concern for the other.

"What if I'm a bad wife...I've never thought about being someone's wife before, to be honest I didn't think anyone would ever want to marry me, I don't want to be bad at it but what if I am and then your not happy because I'm bad at it." Kono asked her voice conveying an emotion Adam hadn't headed before.

Adam turned his head at her words his expression that of shock that she wouldn't think any of what she just said.

"Why would you think you would be bad at it, what is there to be bad at...nothing has to change between us, it just becomes official. Your an amazing girlfriends and you'll be an amazing wife" Adam said.

"Amazing girlfriends aren't rude and ungrateful to their boyfriends who just want to look after them" Kono mumbled quietly.

"Amazing girlfriends aren't perfect" Adam smiled before looking back at the ceiling. "You crazy to ever think that someone wouldn't want to marry you" Adam added.

Kono lifted her legs so that she raised her knees before turning on her side looking at Adam with warm eyes. Adam turned his head on an angle to look at Kono.

"I only want to look after you, I didn't mean to embarrass you or make you feel incapable" Adam said softly.

"I know...I'm sorry" Kono whispered.

Adam smiled his gorgeous smile and pulled Kono into his arms. He tilted her head with his thumb gently under her chin before leaning down and capturing her lips in a searing kiss. He made her feel so special and wanted all from one kiss. When they pulled away she snuggled into his arms before looking at adam.

"I promise I will try not to be so stubborn I just felt so vulnerable when i was locked up and I hated the fact I couldn't do anything by myself. I don't want to be a burden and I don't want to seem vulnerable" Kono expressed honestly.

"Baby I'm meant to look after you, I just wish you would let me. It wouldn't make me see you as anything less than you are. Your a strong and amazing woman and I know you can do anything but sometimes you have to lean on me." Adam explained gently.

Kono leaned up and kissed Adams lips, stroking his stubble on his face.

"I like it when you don't shave" Kono giggled.

"Yeah?" Adam said with a raised eyebrow his eyes lighting up as he pushed Kono gently onto her back tormenting her neck in the most delicious way.

"I thought we couldn't do anything strenuous" Kono gasped in between Adams assault on her neck.

"We can be slow and gentle" he smiled before unbuttoning the jeans once again.

One week later

Adam led Kono up onto the rocky hill that over looked the ocean, his hand clasping hers gently. He had taken her out to dinner to celebrate their week. They had both had their stitches removed and were told they were both doing well. He stopped at the edge holding Kono close in a protective manner. He kissed her head and enjoyed the moment as he took in his surroundings. The beautiful ocean, the bright sunset and the love of his life snugly in his arms.

"This is where we walked when we first started dating. We couldn't be seen together but we were sick of the hotel room, so we drive separately to the beach then met halfway up here." Kono giggled.

"It's where I told you I loved you for the first time" Adam grinned at the fond memories.

"And I told you I loved you" Kono smiled.

Adam smiled and took kono's face in his hands, kissing her softly and telling her he loved her. He then took her hands in his and kissed her knuckles before dropping to one knee.

Kono's eyes filled with tears as she watched Adam look up at her so lovingly. She grinned brightly at Adam.

Adam reached into his pocket and took out a box, opening it and revealing a diamond engagement ring which konos imagined was ridiculously expensive.

"Kono kalakaua, from the moment I laid eyes on you I know you were special. You have turned my world upside down and made me a better person. Your dimply smile and beautiful brown eyes light up my day. The past three years have been so much better having you by my side and I want to spend the rest of my life with you right there by my side. I love you more than you know Kono,will you marry me?" Adam asked as he poured his heart out.

Kono brought a hand to her mouth as she tried to contain her sobs of happiness. Tears fell from her eyes and she nodded her head.

"Yes, yes, yes" she grinned as Adam placed the ring on her finger before scooping her into his arms and kissing her passionately with the sun setting in the background.


End file.
